disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheshire Cat
The Cheshire Cat is a mysterious pink and purple cat with a devious, mischievous personality. He has a permanent smile on his face and can disappear at will. He appears in the film Alice in Wonderland.Alice in Wonderland Alice in Wonderland Alice encounters him in the woods and ask for directions back home so he directs her to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, warning her that everybody in Wonderland is mad. However after she has found the visit pointless, she becomes lost in the woods. She is glad to see the Cheshire Cat again, and tells him she can't find her way, and he informs her that of course she can't; all ways around here are the Queen's way. When Alice expresses an interest in meeting the Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat directs her to the short-cut, subtly warning her that the Queen of Hearts is mad too. During the visit the Cheshire Cat constantly humiliates the Queen and lets her think it's Alice. While in court the Cheshire Cat repeats the insult Alice gives the Queen and it leads to the climactic chase. He was voiced by Sterling Holloway (who also previously played the role of the Frog in another film version of Alice in Wonderland) in the 1951 film and Jim Cummings in the House of Mouse TV series. Cliff Edwards, the voice of Jiminy Cricket was suggested for the role though. Later Appearances Disney's House of Mouse The Cheshire Cat has numerous appearances in House of Mouse. The Cheshire Cat also appears in Mickey's House of Villains but was not apart of the villains that take over the club. Instead the Cheshire Cat was seen with the crowd of Disney characters such as Cinderella, Brer Rabbit and Princess Jasmine, celebrating the defeat of the villains. This clearly means in the film Cheshire Cat was not one of the villains. 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' Cheshire Cat can be briefly spotted during the final scene of the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is seen in the far back next to Joe Giraffe when the toons gasp in shock. Kingdom Hearts (series) Kingdom Hearts In the first game, the Cheshire Cat aided Sora and his friends during their time in Wonderland, guiding them not only in finding evidence of Alice's innocence, but also in finding the Trickmaster. His true intentions though, were not very clear, and he seemed more interested on seeing how Sora would handle the challenges than on seeing him succeed. After Sora and company defeated the Trickmaster, the Cheshire Cat was the one who told them that Alice was no longer in Wonderland, and had been taken by the shadows. He left disappearing into the darkness; his fate after he leaves is unknown as he is never seen in Wonderland for the rest of the game. 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories' The Cheshire Cat appears as a figment of Sora's memories in Wonderland, created by Naminé, giving him advice on how to save himself from being executed by the Queen of Hearts (albeit in riddles). Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The Cheshire Cat appears again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This time, the Cheshire Cat aids Roxas and Luxord during their missions in Wonderland through riddles. Kingdom Hearts coded The Cheshire Cat will appear in this game during the third episode and is shown talking to Sora and Alice. Disney Villains Franchise Despite being a generally neutral character, the Cheshire Cat is apparently considered a villain by the Walt Disney Company, as evidenced by his inclusion in Disney Villains merchandise. Disney Parks The Cheshire Cat is seen in parades in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cats Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disney Sidekicks